Dear Dobe
by jayzmatty
Summary: Sasuke has written a note to Naruto which contains several reasons why he hates Naruto. What does it contain; and why did Sasuke bother writing this?


Title: Dear Dobe

Authoress: jayzmatty

Pairing: SasuNaru

Summary: Sasuke has written a note to Naruto which contains several reasons why he hates Naruto. What does it contain; and why did Sasuke bother writing this?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto because I'm not Masashi Kishimoto (which is true).

A/N: Thank you, everybody! I'm so flattered with the support. I know I might be overreacting, but I'm really grateful for your reviews, alerts, etc. So, without further ado, chapter two!

Dear Dobe,

There are many reasons why I detest you, Uzumaki Naruto. Why? Let me tell you:

1. You are a dobe.

No genius such as I would like to be friends with you, an idiot. I doubt you know the difference between sarcasm from an irony. I saw you once practicing in the woods. I wanted to roll my eyes at the event. But somehow, that picture was imprinted in my mind: tired, hungry, alone... I knew what you were going through. But I know you would never graduate from my batch.

Anyway, I was pretty sure you would fail. I've seen you try Bushin no Jutsu and trust me; it wasn't pretty. I was just surprised that you were in the room, boasting your ass off to your bunch of "friends". I mean, seriously, I didn't even know how you got your forehead protector after failing the final exams. I didn't even know what you did just to pass. Maybe you were sleeping with Mizuki-sensei... *shudders* I don't think you are the type of student who would do that. You're just too stupid, too naive, too innocent, too... cute... *cough* You didn't hear me say that last word. Disregard the last comment.

2. You are a ramen-addicted freak.

I don't even think anyone could survive eating ramen 24/7. I couldn't imagine myself eating the same thing over and over again without getting sick of it. You always order the same food (Okay, ramen comes in different flavors but really, I would want to eat tonjiru or tonkatsu once in awhile.) I'm surprised you were never fat or bloated.

One time, I invited you for dinner (I was hungry. What did you want me to do? Besides, it's better to be with your than the pink-haired lunatic). You lead me to Ichiraku Ramen and ate 6 bowls of ramen (and still counting). I was surprised with that peculiar behavior of yours and simply pointed out that you eat a lot yet your body is like a girl's. How did you react, you ask? You punched me on the face. From then on, I never talked to you when you eat your ramen.

3. You smell like lemons and oranges.

No, I did not intend to sniff you. It just so happens I got a scent of you while we were training together. Basically, I didn't even want it to happen. I'm not a pervert like Kakashi so don't worry. I'd never fantasize a dobe like you.

Anyway, we were sparring/fighting because I taunted you about your girl-like voice, then you suddenly dashed towards me and tried to knock out the living daylights out of me. After awhile of beating the crap out of each other (excuse me for being vulgar), I took a hint of lemons and oranges in the air. It felt so good and so wrong at the same time. You were just lucky that you almost won that moment. Why do you have to smell like a girl anyway?

4. You stole my first kiss.

Oh, I do know you remember that. Yes, it's you to blame, yet you kept on complaining I did it! My purity was stolen by a nincompoop like you! Any girl would have kneeled on my feet and begged even a simple brush of our hands (I wouldn't do it actually). I wanted to give it to a girl deserving of my purity and love. Unfortunately, that stupid kid (I don't remember his name. He is just some person not worth knowing) had to push you, causing you to land your lips towards mine. I was surprised and disgusted... But I admit that it wasn't a bad kiss. It wasn't what I had in mind but... yeah, I don't hate it.

I was expecting you'd have chapped lips but when it pressed against mine, it was soft and smooth. You had the poutiest lips I've ever felt until now. Hey, I've kissed a lot of people: man or woman. You tasted like ramen which you ate earlier. From that day onwards, I cursed the day I've lost to you my first kiss because every single night... I dream that you'd kiss me willingly.

5. You looked so beautiful when you smiled and cried.

Yes, dobe. Although weird, I did find you breath-taking every time you smiled at Sakura. I wanted your sapphire blue eyes gazing only at me. Me, Uchiha Sasuke, shinobi extraordinaire! You have a tiny dimple on your right cheek when your face lifts up into a wonderful smile.

And you finally let your guard down when you cried, confessing to me your insecurities. You kept on sobbing on how much the villagers hate you and how you hate being all alone. Dobe, I was experiencing the same thing you are, loneliness... I usually find crybabies and whiners a nuisance. But when I saw your azure eyes, sparkling from the tears you've shed... I've learned to value you not only as a teammate... but also as a friend.

6. You never let me go.

Remember at the Valley of the End? Yes, the day I finally got away from you and went to Orochimaru. I have told you a million of reasons why I had to go to Orochimaru, yet you kept on telling that you would help me. I don't need your fucking help, okay? I have lived nearly my whole life without anyone's help. I don't need your pity!

You just couldn't give up, can't you dobe? You kept on insisting that staying would be the best solution. Why dobe? Why are you so desperate to keep me confined in Konoha? What reasonable alibi could you give me? Konoha is no refuge to give me the strength I needed to defeat my brother. Even if I covered my ears to your words, I only wanted you to tell me that you need me and cannot live without me.

7. I love you, Dobe!

I can't believe this, but it's true. It's insane and crazy, but living everyday with you by my side... It made me realize that you were the reason why I have survived so far. Why can't you just forget about me? I don't want you to get hurt from my mistakes.

All this feelings inside me when I think of you: irritation, acceptance, despair, hope, hate, and love... I can't help wishing that Iruka-sensei should have said a different name rather than your insignificant name. Why you? I never wanted our lives to end this way. We are both apart, drifting away slowly; but our bond seems to be the most tangible presence that belonged to you, and I'm craving for more.

And now, I'm back in my cell. I'm writing this note, hoping you could find this. I can't believe that I'm doing this, but I figured that this is the only way that you could feel a connection between the two of us. Forget what I said about severing bonds; it's our bond that I want to engrave in my heart forever.

So, this is the end. I hope you could read this before we both perish in our last battle. I love you, dobe. And I hate that I have to know this before you do.

Sincerely,

Uchiha Sasuke


End file.
